N'ai pas peur
by Raton-Laveur M
Summary: A vous aussi cela vous est arrivé de vous retrouver piégé sans aucun échappatoire alors que votre vie est en danger ?


« - Tu vas voir Ron, allez à la bibliothèque te feras le plus grand bien !

- Je n'ai nul besoin d'aller à la bibliothèque Hermie, mes devoirs sont déjà faits, pour une fois…

- Et bien tu peux toujours y aller pour le simple plaisir de te cultiver et d'apprendre de nouvelles choses ! »

Ron ne répondit rien, il n'y avait rien à répondre quand son amie entrait dans ses humeurs de « messianisation littéraire » et obligeait tous les pauvres gens autour d'elle à lire au moins un livre ou pire, d'aller à la bibliothèque. En montant les grands escaliers de l'école de Poudlard, les deux compères croisèrent Seamus Finnigan affalé sur les marches. En tournant la tête, il le voyait toujours. Ce devait encore être une blague des escaliers.

« - Pour accéder à la bibliothèque il faut prendre une porte au hasard puis revenir ici. Il paraît que c'est un raccourci très efficace ! »

Ron arqua un sourcil étonné devant la nouvelle invention de son amie mais la suivit quand même. Ils empruntèrent donc une porte choisie au hasard et s'apprêtèrent à faire demi-tour quand ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient atterrit dans une immense salle de bal semblable à la Galerie des glaces de Versailles et qu'au centre se tenait Voldemort dans ses robes noires, entouré de ses fidèles Mangemorts, le corps de leur ami Harry au beau milieu d'eux. Voldemort releva la tête et les vit. Aussitôt, ils refermèrent la porte et s'empressèrent de se diriger vers les escaliers qui avaient par ailleurs changé de décors pour quelque chose de plus… De trop… Vert, au goût de Ron, des immenses tableaux illustrant le Kâma-Sûtra installés ici et là.

Hermione lui expliqua vaguement quelque chose comme quoi la décoration n'était pas finie puis ils se dépêchèrent de gravir les marches afin d'échapper au mage noir. Ils étaient déjà hauts quand ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrirent et ne virent donc pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais l'entendirent distinctement jeter le corps de leur ami dans une benne à ordure.

Hermione ouvrit une porte sur sa droite et ils débouchèrent dans un immense couloir de Poudlard qui se trouvait en réalité être un lieu désert longeant une zone industrielle moldue. L'herbe était d'un vert maussade, le chemin était boueux et le ciel d'un gris inquiétant tandis que la nuit tombait petit à petit sur ce lieu désert. Les deux amis coururent de toutes leurs forces en longeant les différentes bâtisses et usines, ne s'arrêtant pas même pour reprendre leur souffle, conscient de la présence diabolique derrière eux. La lune les éclairaient à peine tandis qu'il bifurquait sur la gauche afin de trouver une cachette. Ils continuèrent de courir avant d'apercevoir, sortant d'une caverne, Luna Lovegood en majesté sur un sombral.

« - C'est un Sombral ! S'écria Hermione. J'arrive à le voir !

- Aidez-nous ! Reprit Ron. Les Mangemorts ont tués Harry ! »

Luna ne leur adressa pas même un regard tandis que de la grotte sortaient leurs autres compagnons de Gryffondor ainsi… Qu'eux-mêmes.

Puis ils comprirent. En réalité, ils n'étaient pas Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Ils n'étaient que de simples moldus sans aucuns pouvoirs et sans défenses, de simples moldus du nom d'Emma Watson et Rupert Grint qui jouaient le rôle d'Hermione Granger et de Ron Weasley.

Ils virent la petite troupe s'en aller, probablement pour chasser les Mangemorts, et eux se réfugièrent dans la grotte. Ils cherchèrent à se réfugier derrière un rocher humide à cause des stalactites lui gouttant dessus. Ils s'entassèrent comme ils purent derrière lui tandis qu'ils entendaient avec angoisse le terrible mage noir se rapprocher peu à peu de leur cachette.

Au moment où le Dark Lord s'approchait, ils eurent l'idée de se glisser à l'intérieur de boites de protection magiques faites par Hermione. Leurs deux cœurs rouges de Gryffondor se voyaient même à l'intérieur de la boîte et semblant les réconforter.

Voldemort arriva et commença à lancer des sorts sur les malheureuses boîtes qui tressaillaient à chaque sort lancé. A la fin, il suffit à Voldemort de donner un malheureux coup de pied aux boîtes pour que la protection cède et que les deux amis se retrouvent sans défense.

« - Vous avez peur, n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes seuls, sans pouvoirs, à ma merci. »

Ils ne répondirent rien car tout était vrai, que pouvait faire de pauvres moldus face au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

« - Et bien vous avez tout faux. Leur dit Voldemort. Car moi aussi, je suis comme vous. Laissez-moi vous le montrez. »

Et contre toute attente, le Seigneur Noir sortit de la grotte et tendit la tête vers la pluie qui tombait à grosses gouttes, faisant ainsi couler son maquillage et dévoilant un nez. Un nez protubérant aux énormes narines. Les deux amis furent si étonnés qu'ils ne surent quoi répondre tandis que le Dark Lord appuyait sur son nez.

« - Voyez, moi aussi je suis un acteur. »

Neville ouvrit les yeux en sursaut avant de papillonner des paupières et de regarder autour de lui avant de s'en rendre compte qu'il était dans son lit, dans le dortoir des Gryffondor à Poudlard, et qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses camarades puis tâche de se rendormir en essayant d'oublier l'affreux nez du Seigneur des Ténèbres.


End file.
